


Love John Doe

by Jinxous



Series: ColdFlash [13]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Detective AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry has an admire, slipping him letters, letting him know what he likes about him. There's just one problem with it…it's not his boyfriend leaving them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Detective au requested by MewWitch
> 
> I really wanted to do a tragic ending, but request was for saving Barry :3

Len had been so busy with helping Mick fight his negligent charge, so it wasn't as important as helping Mick stay out of jail. Barry didn't want to get between Mick and Len, so he kept his experience to himself. Leonard Snart a detective of the CCPD and Barry Allen CSI of the CCPD, secretly dating.

It wasn't hard, hiding the letters since he hadn't lived with Len at the point this took place. At first Barry thought it was Len, but when he examined the handwriting he noticed they weren't alike. Now Barry wasn't dumb, he knew that he needed to report this, but he didn't want Len to know. He gave the letters to Captain Singh and told him to keep it between him and Joe. They were looking into it privately and that was that. Until three months later when Barry woke up to flowers in his kitchen. They were plain roses and lilies, Barry's favorite flower, the only flowers he wasn't allergic to. There was no name on the card inside the bouquet, and what was written will forever haunt his dreams.

The card said, "Our house is beautiful, so are you when you're sleeping."

Barry grabbed his phone, running into the bathroom, closing and locking the door, checking behind the bath curtain. It was the safest place in the home. Climbing into the tub Barry called Captain Singh's personal number. He curled up, fear taking through his body as the phones rings seemed like an in going cycle of loneliness. Finally he picked up, Barry's fear taking over.

"Captain, he was in my house." Barry whimpered into the phone, Singh quickly responding.

"The stalker? Where are you?"

"Locked in the bathroom. Can you bring Joe and Len with you?"

"Snart? Why do you want him."

"Please sir…please and hurry."

"We'll be there soon Barry, just stayed locked in the room." Captain Singh said, Barry curling up in the farthest corner. "Snart! West! Come with me." Barry shut his eyes for a moment, listening for any sounds. He heard Len's voice on the other side.

"Captain can I talk to Len?"

"Sure Allen." There was a roughed up sound before a clearly worried voice came on.

"Barry, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you were just so busy with Mick and I-I thought it was harmless."

"Apparently whatever it is was harmful. Tell me what happened?"

"I have an admirer, he's been sending me things. I walked downstairs this morning and there were flowers. I-I thought they were from you, but-but he was in my bedroom." 

"It's okay Barry, just listen to me. Stay where you are and we will be there soon."

"Len-." Barry caught himself when he heard a creak upstairs, the sound of his closet door in his bedroom. Swallowing Barry whispered into his phone. "Hurry. I think he's in the house still."

"I'm on the way Barry, just stay hidden."

"Lenny." Barry squeaked out as he heard footsteps. He heard sirens on the other line, silently praying for his boyfriend to hurry. He let out a scared cry, knowing Len was probably mad at him for hiding this. The creaks continued out of the room above him. Slowly he heard them come down the stairs, a call slipping through the persons lips. 

"Barry? Barry where are you?" Butting his lip Barry began breathing faster.

"Barry what's wrong?"

"He's here, please come faster."

"Barry, make sure the door is locked, we are down the street." Pulling the curtain back Barry peered out to see the door lock flipped vertical. He kept his eyes on it until it started turning hectically.

"Barry! Come out! I have a gift for you." The man's voice said, Barry crying.

"Len." Barry whimpered, a bang on the door. Barry let out a scream, followed by a cackling.

"Barry, find something to protect yourself with."

"I can't! I can't move!" He cried, curling up behind the curtain, hearing the man make contact with the door again. "Hurry Lenny!"

"Barry just open the door and we can talk about this. I know I'm probably scaring you right now, I just need to know you're okay."

"I-I'm fine. I just need alone time." Barry responded, trying to get the man to tone down the violence.

"Come out and we can eat breakfast."

"I need a minute." Barry said, hearing sirens in the distance. A smile crept onto his tear stained face for a moment of happiness, then the door splintered as the man hit it again.

Now the sirens were right outside and Barry was almost throwing open the door to grab his boyfriend. He heard the voice of his savior, his knight in shiny armor, his boyfriend.

"CCPD put the knife down!" Barry stomach sank as he heard the steal clatter outside the door. It was a few moments of scuffling outside until there was a knock on the door and heard Len outside. "Barry, it's okay to come out, he's in custody." Barry carefully climbed out of the tub, making his way to the door. Unlocking it he threw it open to see Len. Without a word he held the man, crying on his shoulder. "It's okay, I've got you now, it's alright." Len whispered, Barry crying as he was carried out to an ambulance pulling up, Joe taking the man back to the station. Len just curled up with Barry as the younger worked through his mind. Finally Singh walked over, just getting off the phone.

"The man was identified at Eobard Thawne, his house was searched and there were pictures of you all over Allen. He's been following you for a while before the letters started."

"Cap, is it alright if I take the rest of the day off? Barry needs someone with him at the moment." Len said as Barry curled up closer.

"Go ahead, we can wrap our heads around this later." Singh said, Len smiling as he kissed Barry on the forehead. The other man left them alone, Len watching as Barry opened his mouth to speak.

"You were so busy with Mick, I didn't want to distract you from that case."

"I'm not mad, I'm just glad you're alright. Just promise me not to withhold something like this from me again." Barry smiled, curling up next to his boyfriend.

"No promises." Barry and Len let out a chuckle, Len kissing his forehead.

"Asshole." He mumbled, holding Barry closer, the thought of loosing him was haunting Len.


End file.
